Yumina Ernea Belfast
is one of the heroines In Another World With My Smartphone. She is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . Yumina is also the crown princess of the Kingdom of Belfast and she is currently traveling with Touya and everyone else. Appearance Yumina has long blonde hair with green eyes (most of the time). Before meeting Touya, Yumina wears a dress for a royal attire. Later when joining the guild, Yumina begins to wear a white blouse with a blue ribbon, and a black top over that.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 4 Personality Yumina is a polite and careful person who is an exemplary member of royalty. However, Yumina's actions for a princess are surprisingly bold. Abilities *'Mystic Eyes' - Eyes that allow sight of the true nature or personality of any person a user sees. *'Magic' - She's able to use 3 attributes which are wind, earth, and dark. **'Summoning ' - Her aptitude toward dark type magic has grant her ability to use summoning magic. She is contracted to 3 kinds of beasts which she can summon, but in the Light Novel the only beast shown is the Silver Wolf meaning that the other beasts are unknown as of volume 4. *'Null Magic' - After receiving engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki, she is able to use , , and while using the ring . *'Bowmanship ' - she's skilled in the use of bow. * - it is Yumina's . As a of Touya Mochizuki, she is bestowed by Touya's divine power with an ability to see a few second into the futureWeb Novel Chapter 29 #405. Paraphernalia *'Composite Bow' - Yumina bought a bow from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before went doing her first Adventurer Guild quest. **'Quiver' - Yumina bought a quiver with the arrows from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before went doing her first Adventurer Guild quest. *'Archery Chest Guards' - Yumina bought a white leather chest guard from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before went doing her first Adventurer Guild quest. *'Boots' - Yumina bought a white boots to match the color of her chest guards from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before went doing her first Adventurer Guild quest. *'Revolver Handgun' - Yumina received a handgun from Touya which is made of Dragon Horn. Because it is made of Dragon Horn, the gun is lightweight but its durability is stronger than ordinary iron . The handgun is modeled after Colt Army M1860 with size adjustment to fit Yumina's hand. **'Rubber Bullet' - Yumina received rubber coated silver bullet which is enchanted with Null Magic from Touya. **'Crystal Bullet' - Yumina received bullet made of crystal material which is enchanted with 「Explosion」 from Touya. *'Brunnhilde' - Yumina's exclusive frame gears which is a sniper specialized type FG. *'Engagement Ring' - Yumina received diamond ring made of platinum metal as engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki. The ring is magically self-fit and also enchanted with , , and by Touya which allows her to utilize them. *'Sacred Ring' - Yumina received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"I'm happy.. to be a bride of my favorite person was my dream, now... I'm really fortunate"'' - Yumina before her wedding kiss . Trivia References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Belfast Category:Belfast Royalty Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Brunhild Royalty